Dan's List
by The-Bowler-Hat-Ladies
Summary: Dan Cahil is making a list and checking it twice, gonna find out what annoys the Cahills most, Danny Claus is coming to town. Hamead and MAYBE some Amian. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

**I do not own nothing involving the 39 books...Sadly**

* * *

Things I'm not allowed to do at Cahill command by Dan Cahill

There are apparently several things I'm not allowed to do at C.C.

Even though the hostages are back, I am not permitted to do lots of stuff, so I am making a list.

It has been a long week at C.C. and to top it all of there is going to be some Ekat kid coming over to hang with us, dang. I think I'm gonna play hide and seek with Ned and Ted. I know it sounds babyish, but it's so fun!

"We will hide, you will find," Announced the brothers to me. "Alright thing one and two," I muttered. "1…2….3…4…5…6…7….8….9….10! Ready or not here I come!" I screamed.

While I was walking down the hallway I heard something quite odd a voice that sounded a lot like, Sinead? "No one will find us in here," the voice said in a whisper. _Ned and Ted are trying to sound like Sinead again!_ I thought. That had tricked me last time now I was ready. I was going to scare the flippin' Telsa out of them. I tip toed to the Chemistry lab and was shocked at the sight I saw; Sinead and Hamilton were freaking KISSING!

I am scared for life and found thing numero Uno!

1. DO NOT SCREAM BLOODY MURDER AT THE SIGHT OF HAMILTON HOLT AND SINEAD STARLING KISSING!

I let out the shriek and the two of them looked at me, their faces turned red, and they both charged at me!

"I will kill you Dan!" Sinead cried

"Yeah, she will!" Haliton agreed

I ran as fast as I could to the living room. Ned and Ted had been sitting on the couch watching Adventure Time!

"Help,"

"Uhhhh, what's your problem?"

"Ham and Sinead are going to kill me!"

"Suure and we're the queens of England!"

That's when Sinead and Hamilton came crashing down the stairs.

"Whoa, dude run!"

The two brothers ran with me, like two really weak body guards.

We ran laps around the mansion till the two gave up. The boys and I plopped on the couch and watched Adventure time till the doorbell rang. Amy strode down the stairs and said: "I bet a million bucks it's the new kid, hey, why is no one here?"

"No one cares," I said.

"Okay, they want to play dirty eh? Fine, PIZZA!"

Every one made a mad dash for the door. When Reagan opened the door her face fell.

"Oh it's just some kid," she sighed.

"Reagan! Hello, it's the new kid," Amy said

"Hello, please come in," gestured Sinead to the kid.

2. Don't make fun of the new kids' name.

It was Ian's mistake.

When I got to the door I saw a terrified girl with short, spiky brown hair and grey eyes.

"Whats going on here," she said

"Life,"

"Oh, then I must be at the wrong house. Do you know where the Cahill residence is?"

"It's right here."

"Darn," she mumbled stepping into the house.

"Alistair said it would be chaotic." she mumbled, while trying to lift up her suitcase.

"Oh, your Alistair's assistant!"

"Yup, in the flesh,"

Alistair said his assistant would live with the teens for a while so he wouldn't "miss" anything.

"What's your name?"

"Audrey Eddison-Cahill."

"Audrey? That's a horrid name!" yelled Ian

Audrey glared at him; she took out some gum and began to chew, after a few seconds she spat at his eyes. Ian staggered back and screamed: "God, it burns!"

"Shaka Zulu used it," she smiled

Dang, I'm going to enjoy Audrey's company.

3. Do not mess with Hamilton's track suit

Audrey pulled up her hair.

"So, what you're saying is that, you are going to distract the brute and I will steal- no "borrow" his track suit?" she asked

"Yeah," Dan smiled

"Okay, let's do this!"

* * *

Hamilton fixed his hair when Sinead walked by.

"Hey,"

She turned and smiled

"Hello," she quickly pecked him on the cheek and left.

He smiled.

Hamilton made his way to his bedroom when Dan stopped him.

"Sup, Hammer!"

Audrey was swift, she went fast and didn't leave a trace.

* * *

**Sorry about this, it seems... weird. Also, sorry if Audrey seemed "Mary-Sueish". Please, if you review, no flames. This is my first fan fiction peoples! I also feel like I need to say that I feel like this is like Luckyinluv's 101 things I'm not allowed to do atCahill reunions. Sorry Luckyinluv!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo, bowler here second chapter, yay! I don't own much. Nothing to be exact. (Disclaimer). Okay, thank for the reviews by the way! BTW AthenaEkat, Audster! I didn't know you had an account! (That's my sister!)**

* * *

T'was the night before Dan and Audrey's big plan to embarrass Hamilton Holt in front of his girlfriend/ romantic interest (As Audrey said) and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, well, except Audrey (who was busy reading the Hunger Games for the billionth time)…..and Ted and Ned, and Regan, and Fiske, and…..okay,okay, a lot of people were up.

Anyway, Audrey sighed as she finished her book. Her short, unruly hair was in need of a hair brush, she realized as she pulled her fingers through it.

She hoped out of the small futon that the nice madrigal girl, Amy said was the best thing that she could find for the Ekat. Audrey didn't mind though, it was magnificent compared to the bed she had back in Seoul.

Back in Seoul, she was homeless, living in the streets an orphan, till found her lecturing a teacher at a university about the history of Zulu weaponry.

But on with life, Audrey walked to a window near her lovely futon and opened it. Time to prank the living day lights out of Dan Cahill, then embarrass the Holt to boot.

* * *

**And...SCENE! All done, small chapter. ): Arrg, please no flames! The flames will be used to burn Ian's butt! Sorry if this was all oc. Lates!**

** There is a button down here. Press it and Dan Cahill will sing"We are young" by fun. in the next chapter, to Natalie and or Hamilton Holt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup, bowler here,disclaimer time!**

**Me:Dan-o get in here...o!**

**Dan: The insane lunitic doesn't own anything but her oboe.**

* * *

In a stealth manner, Audrey maneuvered her way to Dan Cahill's bedroom window sill within her leaving her window. In the process she became extremely cold and began tapping at the 'ninja's' window.

"Open the hecking window," she seethed under her breath.

That's when she realized that the window has open.

"Sometimes I really act like a tomas, don't I," she sighed as she tripped through the window, tripping over all of the boy's things.

A groggy Dan Cahill woke up to see something in his room. In fear that it was Natalie, the boy began to scream his head off.

"Shut up!" the figure said.

Then he realized that it was Audrey. Crap.

"What in Google's name are you doing in my room?"

"Dude," Audrey sighed as she dusted off her pants.

"You said that I should come through the window at like midnight to discuss how to embarrass the Dolt, err….Holt. Now everyone is going to run to your room!" Audrey said in a whisper.

"Fail; ummm… get under my bed, NOW!"

The Ekat looked at the ninja wanna-bee and got under the bed.

"This is the most disgusting bed I've ever been under!"

"Like you do this often?"

The Cahill teens and Fiske ran to Dan's room.

"You all right, buddy?"

"Dan, you chill bro?"

"Daniel, are you well?"

"IT'S DAN! D-A-N!"

"Thanks Ted," Dan smiled

"No prob, ninja lord," Ted said proudly as he tried leaning on a bookcase. (But the bookcase ended up being Hamilton.)

Amy looked at her dweeb-y brother.

"Are you sure it was the wind?" she asked yet again.

"YES!"

"Okay everybody, clear out." She said

"Except Hamilton!" she called out. The Holt boy stopped in his tracks.

"I need you to watch over Dan, okay?"

"Okay,"

Hamilton awkwardly sat on Dan's bed.

"So,"

"So," Dan replied, fixing his pillow.

* * *

**Dunn, Dunn, DUNN! Will Audrey get to get out of being under Dan's bed? Will Hamilton be man enough to recover from the epic embarrassing thing that's bound to happen tomorrow? Will I ever find the script to the last play I was in? Will I ever stop with the rhetorical questions? Will I fit in enough time to have Dan-o sing….o? And. The most important question of all, will Alistair ever find his pants?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Bowler here. I don't own the 39 clues or Haymitch Abernathy. BTW, I might just do that retorical question story...of course with an annoying Mary-Sue...enter, Bobita!**

**Bobita: Hey everybody!(says it in an UBER annoying valley girl voice)**

***Enter Clove***

**Clove: I WILL KILL YOU AND CATO IN YOUR SLEEP!**

**Bowler: Everybody's gotta love Clove.**

**ON WAY!**

* * *

"Wanta play a game?" Dan asked

Hamilton Holt stared at the boy for a moment and shrugged.

"Okay it's called _Iwillblackmailyou'rebuttoffifyoudon'tleavemyroomnow _, sound fun?"

"What?"

"Just get out of my room before I tell Sinead that you still suck your thumb!"

"WHAT! How do you know that?"

"You just told me,"

"Dan, you are a sneaky cheat. I'll be leaving now,"

The Holt stood up and left. Audrey pulled herself out from under the bed.

"WHAT IN BOB THE BUILDER'S NAME DO YOU HAVE UNDER THERE?" she shouted in a whisper thingy.

"Bob the Builder?" Dan asked

Audrey said some very rude things under her breath but then calmed down.

"Okay so where's the um…..borrowed tracksuit?"

"Right here," a voice said

The two turned to see the brilliant Sinead Starling at the door holding the tracksuit, next to her was Hamilton Holt.

"Busted," Hamilton smiled

The next day the ninja and the Ekat scrubbed Hamilton Holt's Ferrari till Sinead approved that it was clean enough for her to take a ride in it. But before she left to go to some place called…..um *insert some really random restaurant that Sinead wouldn't know of* anyhow, Sinead dropped a slip of paper at Audrey's foot (it was literally her foot, Ted claimed that he needed to use her shoe in the name of science.) and left.

Audrey opened up the paper, it read: 4. Don't ask for Ted's help to enact revenge on Dan and Audrey. PERIOD! His revenge is lame. L-A-M-E!

"Dan, she read the list,"

"She what now?" Dan asked as he rubbed his hands.

"You left the list on the dinner table, didn't you?"

Dan gulped. "Y-yeah,"

"Epic fail,"

It was decided that the two would be more….careful when writing the list. So they recruited the help of some Cahills, five to be exact. Why? To get even with a certain nosy Ekat *cough*SINEAD STARLING*cough* and Tomas *cough*Hamilton Holt*cough* (Man, I should see a doctor 'bout that…)

The team was simple. They had the nerd, Ted (Ted:Heeey!), the muscle, Regan, (Regan:*shrugs* Cool,) the fashion consultant, Natalie,(Natalie: I'm fine with that,)the oddball, Evan,(Evan: Wait, what did I agree to?) and the music guy, Phoenix, (Phoenix: Nice!)not to mention Audrey, nerd two (Audrey: I never agreed to that!) and Dan, the most awesomest, coolest, most ninja dude on earth!

Together they formed the league of extraordinary gentle-ninjas. (All but Dan: WE NEVER AGREED TO THAT DUMB NAME, WELL MAYBE HAYMITCH DID,'CAUSE YOU NEVER KNOW WITH THAT GUY…..)

To be continued…

* * *

**Okay, me sister will be taking my computer from me any second now, so I gotta make this fast, HI Cameron!Sorry, uh oh crap here she comes...asdfetdggbgdgg HELP!MY SISTER IS MAULING ME! *pushes sister away* ARG. Please review, in the mean time it's time for a rematch! I'm coming for you Audster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,Hey! Miz Bowler here! I don't own any thing invoving the 39 clues or a gassy pied piper!**

* * *

The next day….

Audrey sat on the soft ground of the Cahill's backyard with Ian, Jonah, and Hamilton.

"So, I see that you, males take a certain interest in…..the females here?" Audrey said as if she were not a thirteen year old, but if she were their mothers.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" replied Hamilton,

Audrey smiled a little, well more of a smirk.

"Ian, I can see that you have a certain uncanny liking for the red haired girl? You know the one who's dating a certain, um…..how you say, (She opened up a pink frilly notebook and obviously found what she was looking for with a grin)….Strawberry Shortcake's long and thank God, lost brother?"

Ian blushed, "How did you find my diary?"

* * *

Ted woke with a start.

"Oh. My. Google. That was the scariest nightmare I've ever had. Yeah, even scarier than the time I dreamed that I was in Inception!"

* * *

Natalie woke up with her head pounding.

"Why in Armani's name was I dreaming about Ted doing a soliloquy?"

"Don't know but it was funny to watch," said Dan

Natalie screamed her head off.

* * *

Sinead was watching the security cameras of the Cahill residence with Audrey.

Audrey gave Sinead a high-five.

"I can't believe people can get crazy on glitter and sparkles," giggled Audrey, she looked like a five year old on Christmas.

"I told you, Cahill's are not to have craft night,"

Audrey sighed.

5. Don't let the Cahill's near glitter and or sparkles.

* * *

After a very long and boring day, the Cahills were all some what sane. They sat at the kitchen table, slowly eating their food. Then they heard a knock at the door and a repetitive "Ames!" in a shrill voice. Hamilton eventually said "COME IN!" Evan pranced in and sat down next to Amy. Evan looked at the teens.

"So, I heard you had a glitter fight," he mumbled in an annoying manner.

"No one likes you," Ian said

"Amy likes me," Evan replied, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"For now," Ian mumbled

Dan looked at Audrey who had been polishing her glass with her breath.

Audrey managed to look up, Dan nodded. Audrey stood up and cried "The pied piper has farted!"

All at the same time Ted, Regan, Natalie, and Dan pulled the table cloth toward Evan, spilling the food all over him.

"Oh goodness!" he cried

Audrey came and dumped the orange juice on Evan's mop of what he called hair.

"You will die alone!" she cried

"Huzzah!" Ted smiled pumping his fist.

"Bob the Builder!" yelled Natalie surprisingly

"Umm…..Dora the explorer!" laughed Regan

The next day the league of extraordinary gentle-ninjas dropped one member.

Unfortunately a certain Cahill girl still was in a relationship with a Strawberry Shortcake look a like.

* * *

**KK...ideas anyone? I would love me some dance part-tay! Just review please! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello parking meter! Bowler here! I'm happy to say that I'm on my sixth chapter!**  
**Me:Audrey, here. Now.**  
**Audrey: Hi,**  
**Me: Disclaimer, now.**  
**Audrey: doesn't own the 39 clues or "We are young" by fun.**  
**Me:Good, leave. Now.**  
**Audrey: Don't be such a jerk, I'm not a friggin' dog.**

**Arg, fine. Sorry I was mean, my little OC.**

**Audrey: *flips hair* Whatever.**

* * *

The league of extraordinary gentle-ninjas was officially bored out of their wits.

Every one in the club was grounded from being in a room with Evan and anyone else in the group, of course Audrey and Ted had found a loop hole and called the others, or at least Regan and Phoenix. Audrey thought she had Dan's number but it was actually a Chinese takeout place.

"Well, we could go psycho on him," Phoenix offered

"No…..it has to do something psychological, not psycho. Not to mention fun," Ted replied

"I agree with no eyes over here," Regan concurred.

"Well, I got blackmail on the boy Kabra.I found us freedom from being grounded, folks. Alright I'm gonna go. By the way no one goes to the kitchen, got it?"  
A mumble of "'kays" and "Alrights" came from Audrey's cell speaker.

Audrey sat cross-legged on the futon. She carefully put a video camera in a certain Kabra's teddy bear's bowtie. *cough* IAN KABRA'S TEDDY BEAR*cough* She wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand.  
"D-done," she mumbled

She lumbered up and walked to the kitchen. Gingerly, she put the teddy on the counter and crept away. She than began screaming. Everyone rushed in. Ian's eyes grew wide as he saw his precious Mr. Buttons. He kissed the bear and hugged it tight. The other Cahills began laughing hysterically, like Annie Cresta hysterical. Ian blushed. Audrey tiptoed to him and whispered in his ear; "I can make sure no one remembers this if you erase all charges against the league of extraordinary gentle-ninjas,"

"F-fine," he stammered  
She shrugged.  
Ian cleared his throat, "We are dropping the grounding of Ted, Regan, Natalie, Phoenix, Dan, and Audrey,"  
"Why?" asked Amy  
"Be-because,"  
"Lame," mumbled Sinead

Ian curtly nodded at Audrey whom put on a gas mask and kicked a tank of some sort of gas…..LOOPY GAS! Ian tried not to inhale and leave the room, but Audrey was in the way.

* * *

**Natalie's P.O.V**

I left my room to see the oddest of things happening, Sinead was hula-ing and Hamilton was swaying next to her, like...maybe trying to copy her?  
I thought for moment and looked at Audrey, she was video taping everyone.

I smiled and walked to Dan.  
"Need the list," I smiled, he looked at me and gave me a wrinkly piece of paper.  
I checked my bag for a pen.

After I was satisfied with what I wrote, I showed Audrey the list, my rule.

**6. Do let Audrey handle blackmail**

"Huzzah," she smiled  
I smiled back at her, even though she wore a ratty yellow t-shirt and a pair of kakhis, I think she might be a new friend.

* * *

**Hamilton P.O.V.**

I kissed Sinead. I was the most oddest feeling I had ever felt. It was like a million fireworks went off in my head. She just smiled and looked at me as if I were one of he experiments. She laughed.

I enclosed my fingers around hers and we walked to the living room. Audrey and Ted were setting up a karaoke thing. Sinead looked at me.  
"Hey, Ted can I sing something?" I asked

Ted nodded. I found the song and tried to remember the lyrics. I only remebered the chorus.

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
than the sun_

Sinead applauded, but Ted and Audrey just laughed hysterically.

"Whose next?" Audrey asked

Amy raised her hand.

* * *

**Alrightee! People are loose! This was my least favorite chapter to write. I'm just in a crappy mood. I NEED IDEAS! This was a load of...stuff! Need to have my creative meter checked! It went from Green to Red! NOT GOOD! Help by reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, it's me bowler. Sorry about that last chapter, it failed, big time. More than that time it tripped over Peter Pan...(Long story) Anyway, I don't own the 39 clues or Chuck Norris, or X box, or World of Warcraft. **

**(Also this chapter is set after the 'loopy' gas hast worn off)**

* * *

**7. If you value your manliness or your X box, don't call Ned Chuck Norris.**

"Ned, you look like Chuck Norris," I said in a happy tone at dinner  
"Wait, the guy who is that karate poser?" Ned replied  
"HE IS NOT A POSER!"  
"Whatever, I don't like were this convorsation is going, I'm leaving,"

Ned got up from the table and left. Every one looked at Dan. (Well almost eveyone, Ted just kinda looked in his general direction.) Sinead was the first to speak.  
"You do realize Ned is afraid of Chuck Norris?"  
"What?Why?"Dan replied  
"See Ned and I were watching T.V back at last year's family reunion and-" Hamilton said sheepishly  
"Let's say they saw that World of Warcraft comercial with Mr. Norris in it and Ned was so suprised when he poped up on the screen that-" Sinead trailed off.  
"Ned had a wee bit of a panic atack and kicked the televison," Ian sighed  
"Oh..."

* * *

**Ned's P.O.V**

"Madison, did you bring the game?" I hoarsely whispered  
"Yeah, why'd it have to be so ...girly?" Madison returned

"Were you just trying to embarass me at that video game place?"  
"N-no, it's just that I'm going to prank Dan with it..." I covered my ears. Madison began to cackle in delight.  
"COOL!" she cried happily

Madison and I casually went down stairs to the living room were, Hamilton, Jonah, Ted, Dan, Ian, and Reagan sat watching T.V.

"Oh, Madison, isn't this new super-duper awesome **NINJA video game** Sinead made awesome?" I said in earshot of the group. Dan's ear's perked up.  
"**YEAH**, totaly, **NED**," she replied  
I mentally face-palmed myself, she was just yelling words at random.  
"Okay, need to **GO GET SOME WATER. I, NED STARLING WILL LEAVE THIS VIDEO GAME OF AWESOMENESS ON THE SIDE TABLE, OVER BY HAMILTON**." I said, I pretended to leave the room with Madison, but really just hid under the coffee table on the other side of the room.

Dan got up and walked to the side table and said,"Guys, let's play this Video game!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Sure!"  
"I'm leaving," Ian said  
"Party pooper," mumbled Regan  
"I like to run around in circles," Ted said  
Everyone looked at him.

Dan put the game into the consul. I smiled, at first the game might look like it's about ninjas, but when you press play, it turns into 'Pretty Ponies save Sparkletopia!' I sent Madison back out with a video camera, my instructions, film Dan's reaction to the Pretty Ponies. Why?

Because I know that Dan is afraid of Pretty Ponies.

* * *

**Jonah's P.O.V.**

I sat there stunned. Dan Cahill just had a nevous breakdown over Pretty Ponies.

Regan was laughing her head off. Hamilton was quietly giggling (**O.O**) Ian had returned with Sinead and Natalie, who were rolling on the floor laughing.  
"Yo, are you okay?"I said  
Dan just broke down in to tears.  
Then I heard a, "YOU GOT PWNED!" it was Ned.

Wow. Ned has gone crazy town bannana-pants. (**A/N: Got that from Comunity)**

* * *

**Okay, wierd chapter, but the next one is going to be rules that were sugested by reveiwers! Starting with 8. Don't let Ned and Ted do the over-protective brother speech, submitted by candyloversunite15. **

**adicted2reading9: Yeah there is a scientific name for loopy gas, BUT I forgot what it's called...nitrogen dioxide? I'm not good with that kind of stuff...**

**Any who...ENGAGE!(Benny from My Babysitter's a Vampire)**


	8. Chapter 8 Seven and a half

**Ello Readers! This is just one huge authors note! I need more ideas, people! This is what I have so far...**

**8. Don't let Ned and Ted do the over protective brother speech -Candyloversunite15**

**9. Don't let Ian and Evan in a locked room with a little, ittsy-bitsty red book *cough*THE SWORD THIEF!*cough* thats happened to be opened to a part that has the FIRST spark of *cough* AMIAN!*cough* - WickedWickedMe**

**10. DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE LET THE CAHILLS EAT IN PUBLIC!- amycahillfan101**

**That's it people! By the way, I have a question for y'all, If you could meet any of the characters, who would it be?  
The person with the best answer will get an apperance in the story!  
**

** -Bowler-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey. It's Bowler here! Ummm the winner to my wee little question is in this chapter. Anywho I'll stop blabing and get to the disclaimer. SOOS! Come here!  
Soos: What do you need, short one?  
Me: A 39 clues and Gravity Falls disclaimer.  
Soos: Okay, This is for any zombies you run into, *Hands me shovel*  
Me: Thanks  
Soos: And this is in case you see a pinata *Hands me a baseball bat*  
Me: Thanks?  
Soos: Don't forget that doesn't own the 39 clues or Gravity Falls, OR.**

**Yeah, that was Soos from Gravity Falls. (That show is sooo funny!)**

* * *

**8**.** Don't let Ned and Ted do the overprotective brother speech. -Candyloversunite15**

Cahill manor's china colection was in shambles. Do to the freakishly high-pitched sreeches of Ned and Ted Starling. Why? You might ask. I, Natalie Kabra know why. I told them that their sister was dating that...Dol-er- Holt, Hamilton.  
"WHY DID SHE BETRAY US?" Ned groaned  
"DITTO!" Ted cried

I don't understand why they haden't figured that out yet...just last night Sinead actually adressed us all that she and her boyfriend, Hamilton, would be going to go see a movie. Ted and Ned didn't do anything then. American twits.

* * *

**Ted's P.O.V**

Britsh Twit. I heard you. Anyway, I looked in Ned's general direction.  
"Over protective brother speech?" I asked, it was the first step to recovery.  
"Over protective brother speech," He replied. I could tell he had that "Puckish" grin on his face.

* * *

**Sinead's P.O.V**

I sat at the kitchen table on the Cahill net looking for "Stuff that teenage Tomas boys like". Then Hamilton came in.  
"Hi, Hammie,"  
He blushed.  
"Heyo, Starbucks,"  
"Shut up," I smiled

Unfortunatley, my two twirp brothers walked in, ruining our romantic moment.  
"Hamilton, a word," Ned said.  
"Okaaay?" he sheepishly replied.  
Oh Brother. Or should I say brothers.

* * *

**Hamilton's P.O.V**

I looked at the two brothers.  
"Do not hurt our sister," said Ted  
"If you do, I will personally spit thee like a goose," Ned said  
"Yeah, and I'll drop a...shame bomb on you," Ted piped in  
"Also, no kissing our sister,"Ned mentioned  
"If you do, we will turn into the Hulk (s) and stampeed you," Ted chirped  
"And we'll ummm beat you up,"  
"Yeah,"  
"Yeah,"  
"Got it?"  
"Um yeah?" I muttered  
"COOL BEANS!"  
"..." I managed

* * *

**'t let Ian and Evan in a locked room with a little, ittsy-bitsty red book *cough*THE SWORD THIEF!*cough* thats happened to be opened to a part that has the FIRST spark of *cough* AMIAN!*cough* - WickedWickedMe**

I walked into the library in a very odd way. I was...walking, creepy like. A few strands of blond hair were in my face.  
"Reagan, this isn't ninja training school, it's the library," Audrey informed me.

Oddly enough, Audrey would of looked somewhat of a mess. But today Natalie let her borrow some of her clothes. So now, Audrey looked...akward, she wore a pink...blouse? and a black pencil skirt. And heels. Scary.

"Wait. There's a Ninja training school? I knew it!" Dan creid happily while doing a weird touchdown dance. The library ladies promptly shushed him.  
"Yes, there is a bloody ninja school, happy?" Natalie snaped.  
"Oooh, you got pwned," I said.

Dan just shrugged and walked to the librarian.

* * *

**Heather Ribbon's P.O.V (A/N:Shiningwaves has the guest appearance in this story! XD)  
**

I eyed the odd boy who was doing a happy dance near the door as soon as he came in. _Please don't come near me, please, please._ I thought. That aparently jinxed it. The boy trotted over to my desk.  
"Hello, fair madien," he said, his face red.  
I noticed that two identical twin sisters in pink were chuckling behind him with a brutish little girl. Did they put him up to this?  
"Hello, I'm Ms. Ribbon. What would you be looking for today?" I asked politely  
"Abbba dabba doo dee daaaaa..." he sputtered  
This time only one of the twins laughed and the brutish one cruckled. The twin with the shorter hair winced and came over.  
"Hey, do you have the third thirty-nine clues book?" she asked  
I looked at her. "Let me see,"  
And so I showed her were the book was and then left.

That's when I realized that the odd boy was crushing on me. What a strange child.

* * *

**Evan's P.O.V  
**  
I skipped into the Cahill Comand Center. _Tralala._ Thats's when the mean Kabra boy came in, moody and as brooding as ever.  
"HIIII!" I said waving my hand as fast as possible.  
He just glared at me.  
"I don't what the bloody hell Amy sees in you, Twit," he said  
"She sees my face, uh duh!"

Then that mean girl who spilled orange jucie comes into the room. With her diary, a little red book. I like books.  
She cocks an eyebrow at the two of us. Then scilently opened up the book to a page, but the book down on the coffee table, and bolted. I heard the lock click.  
"Great, the little jerkbender **(A/N : That's from Avatar:The last Airbender)** locked us in!" Kabra sighs, he needs to get a life. Life is fun. He is not fun.  
I smiled.  
"Let's read her diary!"  
Kabra looked at me.  
"Hell no, I don't want to know what that little creep is up to," Ian sighed, so fudgin' moody, he is.  
"Suit your self,"

I read the whole intire thing. No more Mister nice guy to Ian Kabra. He smooched **MY **girl and then **LEFT HER TO DIE! **Seriously? Who does that!  
"I"LL KILL YOU!"

And then I went balistic on him. Like Clove style. (A/N: Hoover dam it, forgot to say that I don't own The Hunger Games or Avatar: The last Airbender, guess that did it...)

* * *

**10. DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE LET THE CAHILLS EAT IN PUBLIC!- amycahillfan101**

So it was a mistake. Only a few things went wrong.

got kicked out of the resturant.

2. Audrey dropped the F-bomb, in Japanese.

3. Natalie almost killed the waitress.

told his parents that he was dating Sinead.

5. Reagan anounced that she would kill anyone that poked her, in a serious tone, to the manager of the resturant.

* * *

**Dan's P.O.V**

After the akwardness of the whole library thing, Fiske anounced that we would eat at a Japanese resturant called ********** . You'll understand why I bleeped it out later.

Audrey looked alarmed at the name but I didn't ask her why. Really should of asked her...so we piled in the car. Which to Ned and I's amazement fitted all of us.

Then the poking began. It started with Ted. Ted poked Sinead. Sinead poked Amy, who poked the Kabra, who poked it (Natalie), who poked Audrey, who poked me , then I poked Regan. And Reagan tried to murder me. Luckily Nellie knows first aid.

A good twenty-minutes later, we got to the resturant. We saw a man at the door, the manager.

"I will kill anyone who pokes me," she growled at the guy. Hence no. 5

* * *

We sat at our table quietly eating our appitizers, a simple salad. Everyone struggled to eat with the chopsticks that the waitress gave us, except Audrey, Ian, and It. (Natalie) Then Hamilton's phone rang.  
He whispered something...then, maybe 45 seconds later yelled; "I AM DATING SINEAD STARLING, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" then hung up.  
"W-who was that?" Sinead asked, while rubbing his back.  
"My parents,"  
"Gamn," Ted said, everyone looked at him.  
"What? I said gamn!" he shouted.

Number four, everyone.

* * *

Now you might ask, what about number three? Well just hold your horsey-puckets, I'm geting to it.

So the waitress was coming back with our refills when she tripped and fell, tossing the drinks at Natalie. Audrey managed to catch the platter and Regan got Fiske's water glass. The rest of the drinks finished their desent and covered her with random drinks.  
"THIS IS BLOODY PRADA! I WILL KILL YOU!" Natalie cried, she pulled out her dart gun and cocked it. Amy managed to get it from her and calm her down. Well she wasn't really calm. Just ...psycho-quiet.

That's number three. Woo.

* * *

Number two came right before one.

The chef was prapairing the food right before our eyes, it was really cool. But he kept on talking about Japanese stuff so I got sidetracked, Arg. Then two came.  
"Did you know, Mister Chef sir, that this resturant's name actually means *F-BOMBAGE* in Japanese?" Audrey said WAYYYYYY to loud. Then we were escorted out of the resturant. Fail.

* * *

**Whoa! This was SUCH a long chapter! It's like 2 am right now! And I started at like...9pm! Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Sorry for making Evan sound like a complete nincompoop. It just had to be done. I LOVED writing that bit!**

**So in responce to coments of chapters 7+8 **

**Candyloversunite15: I hope that you like the speech!  
**

**Shiningwaves:Yes, yes we are.**

**TheHelper3440: Thanks, that made my day!**

**WickedWickedMe: OMG! Your reading this? Oh. My Tesla!**

**Candyloversunite15 (again for chapter 8): I might use that for a rule!**

**Shiningwaves: Well you got the appearance, and Dan had a crush on !**

**Shiningwaves: That would be neat :)**

**.3: Hahahaha, That made me laugh.**

**.3 : I will not, I'm not a Natan person.**

**The bearer of secerets: That would be cool...**

**: WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?**

**Guest: I gotta admit, it's a cute idea.**

**Okay now, please review. PLEASE! I'll give you a cyber cookie! (::) -Behold! Cyber goodness! BTW, SOMEONE WATCH GRAVITY FALLS. IT IS SOOOOOOOO FUDGING FUNNY! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Steve: Hi there! It's me Steve! Have you seen my dog Blue?  
Bowler:*comes in reading a Charlie Chaplin autobiography* *puts down book* Crap. You again.  
Steve: Hey the C-word is not a nice word.  
****Bowler: You will die alone.  
Steve: Hey, thats not nice!  
*Enter Blue*  
Blue: Bow wow wow! (Translation: You're a freak, mostly because you have a friggin' Justin Bieber doll that you sleep with at night! Justin diserves better than you.)  
**

**O.O Well...I'll do the disclaimer. I do not own the 39 clues, blues clues, or any hollister whatsoever.**

* * *

**11.** **Don't play hide 'n go seek at the Cahill residence. Ever.  
(Audrey's P.O.V)  
**

Hmmmm...

That's interesting. Dan had told me that the first rule had something to do with this 'hide 'n go seek' game. Why did he sugest playing it? More importantly why was everyone playing. Even the people I don't talk to. So pretty much everyone but Natalie, Dan, Ted, and Regan.

I have an observation. I am the seeker, that means I must find these people.

* * *

I started to randomly open up doors. **(Hey Helper, I'm using your don't open up random doors idea!) **I had successfully found Ted and Ned that way.  
Then, to my misfourtune, I came to a part of Cahill Manor that I hadn't explored. I opened up the first door to my left which had a red paint on it.

* * *

**Regan's P.O.V **

I was sooooo bored. I had tried to tell Dan that Audster shouldn't be the person who finds us 'cause she had never played before. Now I was bored. Why did I hide in Natalie's room? It's so girly. She has like...pink crap. All over the place. I decided to poke around a bit.

Hmmmmm...I wonder were she keeps her diary...the underwear drawer! That's where I keep mine!

I started to look around in the drawer.

Then the door opened.

* * *

**Audrey's P.O.V**

AHHHHHHHH!

"Why the hell are you throwing underwear around?" I yelled  
"Wha- oh crap! It's not what it looks like!" Regan shouted in reply  
"Underwear?" Ted and Ned said in unison, looking over in bedroom door. I covered their eyes.  
"J-just come on! I've got to find the others!" I said. Regan looked ashamed.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"Hey, Ian. Didn't see you there for a minute," I smiled. Ian just kinda looked at me weird.  
"A-a-amy, I need to tell you something, I-i-i-i love-"  
"Hachacha!" Evan cried, popping out of nowhere.  
"Hi Evan," I said  
"Sooooo what were you saying to MY GIRLFRIEND?" Evan said, turning to Ian.  
"Uh, I love Amy's shoes. I love her shoes." Ian replied to quickly.  
"I thought so," Evan said, crossing his arms.

Then Ian left. His face, redder than a strawberry.

* * *

**12. Inviting the Rosenblooms over for the night. Bad idea.**

_Roughly twenty minutes after eveyones found...  
_"Atticus and Jake are coming to the door!" Dan cried happily  
"Great, the dude who called my girlfriend a supermodel is coming over. Woo." Hamilton retorted  
"Atticus and Jake who?" Ted, Ned, and Audrey said in unison.  
"Rosenbloom. Do you know them?" Amy replied  
"HWOOOOOOO!" Audrey shouted, ponting a finger at the door  
"NOOOOOO!" Ned and Ted yelled

* * *

Turns out that Atticus and Audrey were in the National History Bee and Audrey got second place to Atticus. She was shamed from her collage friends for a year or two.

Ted and Ned had submitted a film to the young filmmakers of Attlesboro. Atticus beat them. They vowed for revenge.

* * *

So, after the paramedics were called (Along with the pizza guy) the Cahills had the worst night ever. EVER! The pizza was sooooo cold! Not to mention Jake got beat up by Hamilton, Atticus was nearly zapped by a death ray, and Audrey's hair became three inches shorter.

* * *

**Wow. This was a funky chapter. I have had THE worst writers block. Ever. Arrrrg! Anyay, I've decided that this will be a fifteen chapter fic. Not to mention I am going to start my crossover, soon.**

**Candyloversunite15: Good, I was worried with the speech. And I know what you mean about your brother hogging the t.v. My brother hogs the t.v all the time!**

**PearlAgent64: Okay, I will put in Amian. When it is earned.**

**TheHelper3440: Yes you did! :) I hope you like the random doors thing.**

**Guest: Of course I'll agknowege you! You read this and review. It's my duty to reply to you!**

**alejadrita0202: Good, I'm happy to hear you think this is funny! I might do the Natan thing. I'm just not sure that I'm Natan or Degan.**

**shiningwaves: Yeah :)**

**Next question: Should I Natan or a Degan shipper? Please give me reasons. **

**Okay readers, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gasp! Only four chapters left! *Sobs in a dramatic way* Johanna Mason, please do the disclaimer.  
Johanna: Why should I do anything for you? It's not like you saved my life or anything.  
Bowler: I might not have saved you put I know who has.  
Johanna: Oh, you wouldn't.  
Bowler: Oh, I would.  
Johanna: Screw you.  
Bowler: Pax!  
Paxomnes: *Comes in wearing a fluffy robe and slippers* *yawns* What?  
Bowler: Threaten Mason.  
Johanna: Erg.  
Paxomnes: District Six. Tank Crete, that creepy beard guy.  
Johanna: Seriously? You just had to do that.  
Paxomnes: Yep.  
Johanna: *sighs* Bowlerhat dosen't own the 39 clues, skittles, or the 1950's. (And the Hunger Games)**

* * *

**13. Don't let the Cahills on a sugar rush. Something will explode. -shiningwaves **  
"Taste the RAINBOW!" Dan cried  
"Give me a shot," Jonah said thrusting out his hand  
"Why?"  
"That Carly Rae Jaspen kid beat me in the AGAIN!" Jonah said, he began to ramble about Pop music.  
"I loaf tasty rainbows!" shouted Ted, who had emptied fifteen packets of skittles in two mintues.  
"I like pi. It's so complicated!" Regan giggled

Audrey walked into the room with several bags of candy.  
"Why'd you guys need candy at like *checks watch* eleven at nite?"  
" 'Cause we're going to make a Hunger Games party!" smiled Ned, although his head throbed like crap.  
"What?" Audrey replied as Natalie walked in.  
"You twits need to shut up. People are trying to get their beauty rest here." Natalie said  
"You don't need beauty rest. Your already beau-ti-fuuuul!" Dan grinned.

Audrey quickly dropped the candy and checked Dan's temperature with the back of her hand.  
"Dan, what the hell's wrong with you?" she asked, genuinely confused.  
Hamilton smirked.  
"He's got Cahill Love Bug! I have it too!" Hamilton shouted throwing up his hands.  
Jonah began drinking the skittles.  
Evan hopped into the room.  
"Skittle me, Frank." he said  
"Who's Frank?" Audrey repiled  
"I'm Frank!" Jonah said pantomiming Ted, who was doing the disco.

* * *

Meanwhile Hamilton snuck off with Ned.  
"Are you sure this will work?"Ned questioned  
"Absolutelypositootley!" Hamilton replied

Ned and Hamilton put the hotdogs in the first one popped, and the second, and the third.

* * *

The large BOOOOM! woke up all the Cahills. Sinead was the first to the scene.  
"Omigod! Are you okay?" she cried to her brother and boyfriend  
"That was AWESOME!" The two replied in unison.

The two had blown up the microwave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evan went to Amy's room.  
"Ames, I am soooooo sorry. I-i cheated on you." he managed  
"W-w-what?" the redhead repied  
"I'm sorry. It was, Emily Swenson. She suducted me into her eeeeeviiil lair,"  
"So it's over."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I can't be with you if I cheated on you."  
"That's honorable."  
"Ian likes you, go with him."  
Amy blushed.  
"Really?" she asked  
Evan nodded and pecked her cheek.  
"Bye,"  
"Goodbye Evan,"

* * *

One week later...  
**14. Don't follow Hamilton and Sinead on their dates. -Guest (Your coments always brighten my day.)  
**Natalie looked at Dan. Dan looked at Regan. Regan looked at Audrey. Audrey looked at Ted. Ted continued to read Shakespere in brail.  
"Are we seriously doing this?" Regan said.  
"Ditto,"replied Dan  
"What?It's only the library," Natalie sighed. (Her shoes didn't match the book that she was holding.)  
"Yeah, I like the library," Audrey said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Says the Ekat," Dan muttered

Anyway, the quinet followed the lovely Ekat and Tomas down the row of books. The duo's hands were intertwined and Sinead was leaning on Hamilton. Was this seriously the way these two dated?  
"This isn't the 50's you know, you could just go to like a resturant and make out or something!" Dan yelled, he was sick of them just talking and walking. Just do lovey-dovey things so we can show Ned!Dan thought.  
Hamilton looked at Dan.  
"Buddy, we saw Audrey rewire that car so you could drive via remote control. We knew that you were going to follow us,"  
"Stupid Karma," Audrey seethed

* * *

**Hi there. Once again, I'm going through writers block. Fudge Factory.**

**Candyloversunite15: Happy time! You know what? I agree with you. I like both.**

**nellieawsomegomez: Yeah, :( anyway, Natan is okay.**

**readingisamazing:(Love the username!) Well, still have not decided with Natan, yet.**

**TheHelper3440: (:**

**Pandarox:In my bowlerific mind it was quite weird.**

**shiningwaves: True that (Or as Paxomnes says "Mercatorem est in via!")(For people who don't understand Latin that means "The merchant is in the street!")**

**Guest:Thanks :) Btw: With the friend thing. You need some cheering up. Google alot. I love Alot!**

**adicted2reading9: Hyperness is awesome! Much apreciated (Did I spell that right? I think not)**

**Guest (Rosie) : Weirdness is a gift! And goodness is happy fun time nowness!**

**Guest: Ideas are always good!**

**Review ideas, only four chapters left, people! **

**BTW: Hunger Games readers, read my oneshot about Clove. Pwitty Pwease? (Yeah, that was baby talk.)**


	12. Chapter 12

***Walks in with a teddy bear*  
Bowler:(Waves Teddy bear) Here Ian, come and get it!  
Ian: Give me back my bear !  
Bowler: I'll do it if you do the disclaimer.  
Ian: Why should I do that? I only want Mr. Buttons!  
Bowler: Because I can increase your chances of being with Amy-  
Ian: Bowlerhat and Pax do not own the 39 clue WHATSOEVER!  
Bowler: *Throws Mr. Buttons* Just kidding!  
Ian: *falls to his knees* NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

**14. Don't fall out of a tree onto Natalie Kabra, It ends painful.- The Helper **

Dan's P.O.V

As I sat in the tree, peering down at Natalie, I thought one thing,_ if I screw this up, I'm done for_.  
Natalie sat under the tree, reading an issue of Teen Vouge.  
"OOOH! That the issue with Kira Knightly?" AUdrey said, supprisingly.

Well that only scared the crap out of me. I fell down, tumbilng, straight for Natalie's head.

Yup, I'm done for.

* * *

_Two hours later, at intensive care..._

"So, Dan, what's your cover story this time?" Amy asked  
"Umm, I -erm, fell out of a six story windooooow?" He repiled, sheepishly  
"Oooh, that'll be soooo convincing," Natalie retorted  
"Well if it wasn't for nerdy McNerdnerd over here, I would be playing my Xbox right now!" Dan snapped, pointing to Audrey.  
Audrey looked hurt, she turned on her heel and left the room.  
'Greaaaat, now look what you did!" Natalie shouted, leaving the room.

The nurse came into the room.  
"Your girlfriend looked pretty upset, are you sure you are okay?" she said  
Dan's eye's got larger than most small dogs.  
"GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

Ian looked Amy.  
"So I'm guessing that trip to the doctor went swimmingly," he remarked  
"Yeah, the nurse only lost hearing in her right ear, and said that "We'd be hearing from her lawyers," Amy repiled sarcasticly (I don't think I spelled that right.)  
The two laughed in harmony. Ian looked deep into Amy's eyes.  
"A-a-amy, I must tell you something, I lo-ov-"  
"Ian, is that your motorscooter driving off?" Amy interupted  
Ian looked were Amy was looking, it seemed that the scooter had a passenger on it!  
"Someone just stole my freaking scooter!"  
"We have to go get it!"

**15. When your motorscooter is stolen, don't try to get it back.**

The two followed the scooter intently till it go to a red light.  
"Give me back my scooter!" Ian shouted over the noise.  
An old man looked at the Kabra.  
"Sonny, this is my motorcycle. I've had it since I was sixteen. That was a loooong time ago."  
Ian blushed.  
"Sorry," he mumbled

* * *

"Well, that was embarassing." Sinead said said as Ian retold the tale at dinner.  
"Not as embarassing as Dan calling me a nerd," Audrey mumbled, wiping the imaginary crumbs off her shirt.  
"I said I was sorry!"Dan shouted raising both of his casted arms in the air.  
"Dan, did Audrey invite you to her B.B.Q?" Madison asked randomly  
"No Madison. May I ask why?" he retorted  
"Then why are you all up in her grill?"Madison fired back  
"Ohhh, snap," Regan said

Then chaos began. Foodfights, you know, the norm.  
"Guys! Stop fighting! It's bad for your skin!"Nellie shouted

* * *

**16. Don't take away Dan's Xbox when he's about to beat his highscore on Ninja Gaiden  
**"Hiyoooooo! Take that Samurai scum! Hiyaaaa! Bam Boom! SLLLLIIICE!" Dan cried  
"Wow, you really are into this game aren't you?" Audrey said, waltzing into the room with a boatload of scrolls  
"Yes, yes I am- TAKE THAT YOU CREEPY ZOMBIE SAMURAI!"  
"That game is so unacurite. I would sue the creators,"  
"WHAT? YOU WOULD SUE FREAKING ORSON ODIOUS!"  
"Yeah, I mean even his name sounds fake and lame, just like the game, ha ha, that ryhmed,"  
"I shall avenge thee, Orson Odious!" Dan cried, charging Audrey

Audrey side-stepped the attack and took away the Xbox.

* * *

Exactly two seconds later, some very undinified girlish screams came from Dan's lips.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've had baseball games all week long. Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to the Aurora theater shooting victims and their families.**

**I belive my creative meter has gone from yellow to green! I'm back! (Hopefully!)**

**Please review, only THREE chapter's left!**

**TheHelper: I hope I did your rule justice.**

**Ivy:Thank you! I now know what to call you! :) Thanks for reading 'bout Thyme and Clove.**

**Ivy: (again) Don't choke! I don't want you to die! I eat brekfast near the computer too. Toast and Jam, every morning, unless I mix it up and make Jam and Toast.**

**Candyloversunite15: What colorful language!**

**Once again, please review! **

**Bowler and Pax out. PEACE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'm finnishing this story, I'm just so busy that I need this off my plate. So, time for this story's last disclaimer. *sniffles* I'd like to invite Puck and Pax to the stage.  
Pax: Who is this? *cocks head at Puck*  
Bowler: You know! My second, twice removed alterego!  
Pax: Oh, okay  
Puck: does not own the 39 clues or Isabelle Furthman-like (In Orphan) twists.  
Pax: Yeah, wait what ? Isabelle Futhman twists? Like in Orphan when it turns out she actually a-  
Bowler: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"We will miss you!" the Cahill cousins shouted as Audrey's taxi sped off into the disance. It was a shame really, turns out Alistair needed her back in Seoul.

Then Amy's phone buzzed.

* * *

**Amy, you have 1 new text message**

* * *

_Oh, well it could be Audrey!_ Amy smiled, the kid already missed them!

* * *

**From: Uncle Alistair  
To: you**

**Amy, has Audrey come to your residence? I told her to call me when she got to the manor.**

* * *

Amy replied;

* * *

**From: You  
To: Uncle Alistair**

**Uncle Alistair, Audrey already came, in fact she just left because you called to tell her that she had to come back.**

* * *

Alistair's P.O.V

Alistair gasped, he looked beside him. There was Audrey, she hadn't even left Seoul. He had to have his hip replaced so she decided to stay.

All had been well till Audrey had reported to him that she was checking the Cahill net when she saw a picture of an American boy sanding next to a girl with short brown hair and grey eyes, taken two days ago.

The discription below the picture was even more desturbing. _Dan Cahill, 13 and Audrey Eddison-Cahill, 13._

I looked at Audrey with disbelief. Not only was she right next to me, right now and for the past two weeks, but also the fact she had not been thirteen for three years now.

* * *

Audrey's P.O.V

So it had been a few years since Bae had seen the real Audrey Eddison. He had sent, I Teodora Korminoff, to stand in for her, get into the Cahill's inner circle.

To get the rest of the clues.

I looked pitifully at the taxi drivers mirror. This Audrey child's face was so unconfortable. I began to rip the fake olive skin off my face to reveal my flawless peach skin. I shook off the short brown wig to reveal my golden blond hair, then I finally popped out the grey contacts to reveal my green eyes. The taxi drivers eyes widened.

"What are you looking at?"I snapped

He shrugged.

**At the airport...**

Now I had to think. The clues, were where they? I checked my pockets for the scrap of paper with the remaining clues.  
"Smart, I must say, smart, Audrey, or should I say Teodora, loving _cousin _," a silky voice spat.

I turned to see the Kabra brat, Natalie.  
"You seriously didn't think I thought you were that Audrey girl," she said snidely  
"No clue what your talking about mate," I said in my best Austrailian accent.  
"I'm on to you," she said walking away, the coward.

But, suprisingly, for the first time in my life, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. The feeling didn't last long. Not only was she on to me, but I was on to her. And I was winning.

Cahills watch out, yes you too Bae, yes, you, are reading this. A Cahill is defecting.

And this little Cahills got the clues. All thirty-nine.

* * *

**So... was this good? Or was it crap? Please tell me a.s.a.p. anyway, I hoped you liked it, I liked this dramatic bit right here. It was fun to write. Um, so does this need a sequel? If so, vote on zee poll.**

**I would like to thank all my readers, especialy my reviewers. I love you all! **

**Addicted2reading9: Thank you for being my first reviewer.**

**On a really random note, which seriously, you don't need to read (but would be nice if you did)do you have any advice on my writing? Is it stupid? It is pointless? Just need answers here. And, should I audition for The Merchant of Venice? I really want to try out for Shylock.**

**So, thats it. **

**Or is it?**

**-Bowler**


End file.
